Say Something
by Emmy7399
Summary: Bailey0320 and I wrote this together. This is a spin off of Once Upon a Time, when they were in Neverland. Our version of how things should have happened. It is a romantic Captain Swan tale, with a hint of Tangled. This is the ONLY chapter of this story, but leave comments, and above all, ENJOY!


Say Something….

"Land Ahoy!"

Hook hollered out to the rest of the ship, as he turned the Jolly Roger to the mystical island. Just as he turned Starboard a gust of wind came and ruffled the pirate's short dark brown hair. Emma didn't even look up she felt so unbelievably helpless she hated it. All she wanted was to free her son from Pan's clutches, and hug him. Seeing Emma's melancholy look on her face, Hook decided he was going to help her.

"Why the long face, Swan?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Hook."

"Fine, but at least let me give you a tour of the out skirts of the island."

She was about to say no, when she looked up at his face. Those crystal blue eyes begging her to say yes, she couldn't resist, the leather clad pirate.

"Fine."

He graciously helped her up, and off the ship.

"Thank Hook."

"Like I said a long time ago, I'm always a gentleman, and please, my lady, call me Killian!"

The skeptical blonde let out a sigh and rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Fine, Killian"

As he led her around the foreign land, he started to ask her again what was wrong.

"Swan, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought you said I was an open book."

"Not as of lately."

"How terrible!" She mocked.

After walking for a few minutes in pure silence, Killian came up with an idea.

"Emma, how about I tell you a story."

Emma was intrigued and decided to take the bait, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sure. Tell me this wonderful story."

"Well, you see, when Liam, my brother, and I were sent here by the king of England. We were very young and naïve. We never thought that someone could be so sinister, but we were wrong. The king sent us to kill the notorious Black Beard. Little did we know, he was our father!"

Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Your dad was Black beard!"

"Yes he was indeed Swan, but before we got chance to say anything he stabbed Liam, in front of me. At first, I thought he didn't know who we were, but he came over to us, Liam dying in my arms, and said 'What a waste of a man!'"

For a moment, Emma was taken back. She never thought Hook would tell her something so sentimental.

"Oh, Killian, I'm so sorry!"

The look in his face made her heart melt.

"Thanks, Swan."

Little did Hook and Emma know something was watching them.

While walking down the beach, Hook noticed a beautiful exotic lavender orchid. He picked it from the bush and stuck it Emma's hair, she reached up and touched it. She blushed and whispered,

"Thanks Killian, it's beautiful."

Just at that very moment in the time, they locked eyes, Emma couldn't take it any longer.

" The reason I'm upset is I miss Henry, all I want is for him to be safe. I'm also scared of this ….. I don't want to be abandoned again the way Neal left me."

Hook pulls her into a tight embrace. Suddenly twenty of Pan's worst henchmen, the Lost Boys, ran at them with weapons at ready. Emma and Hook pulled out their swords, and began to duel with their adversaries. Ten minutes into the battle Hook and Emma became separated. As they finished out the last few Lost Boys, one sneaks up behind Hook and stabs him in the stomach. The next few minutes seem like hours to Emma, all in a blur. Hook tumbles to the ground. Emma screams out his name in horror. Finishing off the last few Lost Boys on her, Emma sprints towards her wounded pirate. He looks horrible blood flowing out of the wound; she knows he will probably not make it. Tears start to well her up in her eyes.

" Killian I'll fix this I promise."

"Emma, please there is no hope for me."

"Don't say things like that, one thing I learned in this past year is that there will always be hope."

He chuckles, but is cut short when he feels sharp shooting pain from his wound.

"Emma one more thing, please go on, and find Henry."

With tears rolling down her face she nods. She takes his good hand and places it on her pale white, wet face.

"Goodbye Swan, I love you."

Those are his last words before the light fades from his face. As the words are spoken Emma's heart shatters into a million microscopic pieces.

"Hook, no! Please sat something…"

She stays on his limb chest sobbing; she realizes she must continue her quest to find her son. Before she leaves she lays a kiss on her dead pirate. In this kiss she relieves all the love she has for him trapped in her heart. All of a sudden a burst of gold ripples around them, Emma pulls away from the body. She bounces to her feet, her golden blonde stuck to her wet cheeks, sword at the ready.

" Ah Swan, leaving so soon."

Emma twirls around, faces him, and drops to her knees. She frantically hugs him.

" How are you alive?"

"True Love Swan, when you kissed me I must have been healed, and restored to life."

Emma hugs him again, hoping she never has to let go.

"I thought I lost you forever, never do that to me again."

He responds to her by gently taking her head in his hand, and ever so softly kissed her pink supple lips. She runs her fingers through his soft brown hair deepening the kiss. He pulls away first, and stares into her eyes.

"Come on Swan lets go save your son."

Just like before he helped her up, and continued their grueling journey through Neverland , but this time as they walked together they walked hand in hand. Ready to face the world and whatever twists and turns lie ahead of them.


End file.
